Never Snoop Around Alucard's Room
by Wannabe Seras
Summary: A fanfic about me and my Alucard obsession...funny if you know my feelings toward some of the characters! XD I got a little carried away with finding Alucard's room. XD


"Heehee" I giggled as I walked in the door.

I stopped as I walked in half way into the room.

"WOW!" I exclaimed. "I'm finally in Alucard's bedroom," I sighed of affection. I thought I was going to die of romantic amazement.

"Oh! What if he just walked through the walls and saw me and said "Come here my love!" and then offered me a glass of blood and then he'll kiss me and offer me to join him in the coffin to…" I trailed off. "Why am I getting so excited over nothing?"

I soon spotted a dresser across the room.

I squealed. "His underwear's are probably in there!"

Before I could do anything, I heard a voice.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I could feel myself flush bright red. I turned around.

Alucard and Walter were standing in the doorway.

"I…um…well…you see…I…was…NO NOTHING WRONG HERE! Heehee!" I made the biggest fool out of myself.

"Miss Cheyenne…" Walter began.

"I'll handle this," Alucard said.

"Alucard! I can explain! Please!" I begged.

"You don't need to explain anything. Curiosity has killed the cat; and your obsessions have gone too far," said Alucard

_He read my thoughts_. I thought.

Alucard grabbed me by the hand and started to pull me across the hall. I was scared. Terrified that I would be badly hurt, even killed.

"Alucard! No! I'm sorry! What are you going to do? Where are you taking me?" I questioned.

"Stop whining. If you'd ask me, I'd say you're pretty brave to be snooping around like that. Sick child. I'm only going to have a little fun. Hahahahahahaha," Alucard said.

I began to scream. Integra appeared almost instantly.

"WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE?! I am tired of that girl always causing such a racket!"

Alucard put his hand over my mouth. I was about to cry.

We soon arrived at an empty room.

"Go stand in the middle," Alucard ordered.

I went to the middle of my room as tears streamed down my cheeks. It was the end. All because of stupid me and my stupid crap, I was going to die. I couldn't believe myself. I felt so much remorse and regret.

Alucard grinned. Right before my eyes, a small, white room was built up around me and Alucard disappeared. The room had no doors, windows, or lighting, but it was quite bright inside. I screamed.

"ALUCARD! NOOOO! TAKE ME OUT OF HERE! YOU KNOW I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!"

I heard him laughing.

"This is a nightmare!" I yelled.

Just as I thought that things couldn't get worse, I heard a voice.

"Hello, Cheyenne."

I turned around. It was Luke Valentine. I screamed so loud I thought it would shatter the room around me.

"What are you doing here?! GET OUT!" I shrieked.

"Oh, but I can't. I was ordered to stay here. But why would I want to leave you anyway?"

I screamed again. "You're sopposed to be dead! Get out! NOW! GET OUT!"

He didn't answer me. He just sat there staring at me, with a sort of lust in his eyes.

I helplessly lied down and curled up on the floor, sobbing.

"This can't be happening. This can't get any worse. I don't know what to do. I could be stuck here until I die and rot away. I can't take this anymore."

I got up and tried to push on the walls to see if there was some kind of hidden doors.

"There's not going to be any escape. You're stuck with me, Cheyenne," Luke stated.

"SHUT UP! I don't even know how you know me anyway. You're disgusting and I HATE you. Why don't you just go on the other side of the room and stay away from me!"

"Now, now, calm down…" said Luke.

"NO!" I shouted.

I soon sat down. "It's hopeless."

I looked up at Luke. He still had the same look in his eyes. I despised it.

"What is it?"

No answer.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Silence.

Before I could start expressing more of my frustration, Luke soon fell on the floor, flat on his face like I broken doll. I didn't dare to move, but I looked at him shocked.

"Oh…my…god,"

Luke started slithering like a snake toward me. I started screaming franticly, and trying to move away and dodge him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

He then caught me and embraced me. I felt like I was going to vomit.

"Get off of me! Get off! Ew! Get away! Let go of me! Let me go! Go away!"

Luke didn't obey. He held me tight in his arms. He was so disgusting. I didn't like the feeling of him at all. I felt his breath on my skin. I thought I would choke.

"Please let me go. Please!"

I closed my eyes. I was going to die right here, right now. I felt something touch my lips. He was kissing me. I tried to break away and tried to beg him to stop, but I couldn't escape his lips. I felt sick to my stomach.

A few moments later, Luke was gone, and so was the tiny, white room. I was lying on the floor and Alucard standing a few inches away from me.

"That was the most sickening experience EVER!" I told him. "Don't you ever do that to me again, EVER!"

Alucard laughed. "Hahahahahahahaha. Well now you have learned your lesson, Wannabe Police Girl."

I sighed and stood up. "I'm just glad to be back, OK?"

Alucard chuckled. "Suit youself,"

I smiled and laughed a little. "Well, it was kinda funny."

There was a pause.

Alucard and I looked at each other and laughed. I then ran to Alucard and have him a big hug.

"Well, I caught the whole thing on tape," stated Alucard.

"WHAT?!"

XD 


End file.
